Fairy Tail X Black Butler
by SebbyxCielShipper1999
Summary: What would happen if Fairy Tail mixed with Black Butler? Or better yet, how would Natsu and Lucy react to Sebastian and Ciel?
1. Chapter 1: The Job Request

**Chapter I: The Job Request**

The number one guild in Magnolia, Fairy Tail. A true wonder to everyone. On this day, it is abnormally quiet. All the guild members are either on a job or preparing for the Magic Games coming up. Only Natsu and Lucy are sitting at a table in the guild when...

"Ugh!" Lucy put her face on the cold countertop. "Do we have to?" She complains to Natsu.

"Yes Luce, you need the money. Plus, it'll be fun." Natsu smiled at the blushing Lucy.

"Well I guess." Lucy replies. she gets up and walks over to the job request board and examines it. "Say, Natsu, how about this one?" Lucy walks back to where Natsu is and hands him the request paper."It's perfect for my rent and it sounds easy." Lucy says sitting down next to Natsu. He takes the paper and reads;

'Reward 7,000; find strange pair with dark past; possibly part of a dark guild-'

"Sounds like our thing." Natsu says handing the paper back to Lucy. He stands up and clentches his fist. "Putting an end to dark guilds is our job." Natsu says walking over towards the door. He looks back. "I'm all fired up now! He bumps his flaming fist together causing sparks to fly. Lucy stands up and grins at Natsu.

"Alright. We will leave at six. Meet me at my place.": Lucy said walking past Natsu out the door. As she walks home she continues to read the small print on the bottom of the request. 'Far West; take main train; pink shack' Lucy thought to herself. "Could our client be any more specific?" she asks herself, sarcasticly. She walks along the edge of the river and the stone walk way. Finally, Lucy reaches home. She runs up stairs and unlocks her door. "Aha! home sweet home!" Lucy looks around and sees Natsu sitting on her bed. She was surprised. "Natsu? I told you at six-" Lucy glances over to the clock. "5:50? Already?" She looks back at Natsu.

"I know I'm early but this is our first job since the memento of your father." Natsu says. "I guess I was just excited" Natsu said looking embaressed. Lucy blushed.

"Well, let's not waste anytime! Lets get going before sun down." Lucy smiled. Natsu got up.

"Sweet! Lets go!" Natsu gave her a big smile and ran downstairs. Lucy followed behind him. She was happy to be able to go on a job with Natsu again, it truely has been awhile. Both Natsu and Lucy made it down. "To the train station!" Natsu yelled. He kept running along with Lucy.

"Natsu! Help me!" a familiar voice yelled. Natsu and Lucy looked back. A small, pale blue cat with a green bag on his back was flying towards them.

"Happy?" Natsu asked. "Happy! I've been wondering where you were all day." Natsu said as Happy flew into Natsu's chest. "Where have you been?" Natsu asked.

"I made sure Wendy and Carla made it safetly to Porlyusica's place." Happy said blushing a little.

"Awww.. How sweet making sure your girlfriend got there safetly" Lucy said. It was revenge for all those times he's said Natsu and herself like each other. She smiled at Happy. Happy was embaressed.

"Why are you and Natsu together? Oh! I know, because you liiike each other!" Happy smiled. Happy isnt the only one who can play these games he thought to himself. This time, Lucy was blushing.

"We have excepted a job request. Do you want to come along?": Natsu asked Happy. Natsu was clearly ignoring the conversation Happy and Lucy just had. The only thing Natsu had on his mind was the job.

"Aye sir!" Happy answered. He looked at Lucy and had an evil grin on his face. Lucy knew this was going to be a long trip.

"Then lets get going! The trains stop coming after 6:45. We have to hurry" Lucy said and she begun running towards the train station. Natsu pasted her up. He was on fire running. He really was fired up for this job. As for Happy, he was at the same level as Lucy. Finally the reache dthe train station, breathless. "We have to go on the West Main train." Lucy looked around. "There!" She pointed to a train. Everyone boarded the train and the only one left was the conductor.

"Last call for passengers!" the conductor called out. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy ran over to the train. The conductor started to go inside the train. He noticed the three running towards him. "Dont take off yet! We have three more passengers!" The conductor yelled to the driver. "You three made it in a nick of time, please enjoy your ride." The conductor smiled and let them on the train.

"Thank you." Lucy said walking past him finding open seats. Everyone on the train looked odd. Their clothing looked like old English apparel. Lucy admired the look but wondered why they were wearing it in Magnolia. "Here are a couple seats." Lucy pointed and slid into the window seat. "The paper says to get out at the last stop. That will be a couple hours, there are thirteen stops. We get off at the thirteenth." Lucy explained to Natsu and Happy who were looking at the people.

"Weird outfits. But that one is pretty cool!" Natsu pointed at a man in top hat and suit. Lucy grabbed him arm and tugged him down into his seat.

"Its rude to point. Sit down and relax. We have to go quite aways." Lucy said.

"Yeah I guess how long is the ri-" Natsu got pale and sick looking. Happy flew over to Lucy.

"I dont feel like getting thrown up on today." Happy said. "I forgot about his motion sickness for a minute there." Happy looked up at Lucy.

"Get off!" Lucy put Happy back on Natsu. "Dont be too loud, it bothers people around us." Poor Natsu she thought. Lucy leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. "Natsu's only weakness... Motion sickness." Lucy chuckled and dooze off. Natsu couldnt talk from being in his motion sickness mode. Natsu didnt want to wait so long for the last stop. Happy, who was on his lap fell asleep. Only Natsu was awake out of the three of them. He sighed and tried to get dome rest too. That seemed impossible for even Natsu. But he managed to fall asleep. As the train keeps going, it stops twelve times before the three of the has to get off. Natsu woke up at the twelth stop. He managed to say " Im getting fired up." Then Natsu turned even paler than before. Damn motion sickness, he thought.


	2. Chapter II: The Right Direction

After Natsu, Lucy and Happy fell asleep the train continued on its path. Finally, the train stops, jerking Lucy forward, causing her to wake up. "Ow! Not even a warning about the next stop. Stupid train." Lucy complained. She glanced over to Natsu and Happy who were still sleeping. She looks out the window. It didn't look familiar to Lucy.

"Finally! This train stopped. I really couldn't control my motion sickness!" Natsu said waking up out of his sickness state. "Happy, its time to wake up now." Natsu moved Happy around for a second. He woke up.

"Aye sir!" Happy said jumping at Natsu. Happy glanced over at Lucy. "Lucy? What's wrong?" Happy asked sounding concerned. Lucy looked shocked. She didn't look like she was moving or even breathing at the moment.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Hey, come on let's go." Natsu looked out the window where Lucy had been looking. Old brick wall buildings all around, people walking in what looked like old English clothing. "Where are we?" Natsu asked. Natsu really didn't want to stay in the train so he headed out. "Let's go before we are stuck on this thing for another round." Natsu demanded.

"A-Alright." Lucy answered. She grabbed Happy and followed behind Natsu. Where are we? How did we get here? Lucy could only ask herself that. She was confused, she had never seen this part of Magnolia, or where ever they are at. Natsu walked off the train and walked to a young boy. In that minute the boy was wearin a long white sleeve shirt with a red trim on it. Plaid pants and black boots. Natsu couldn't help but wonder if he was a worker of some sort. The garderner had around the boys neck eased Natsu's mind.

"Escuse me?" Natsu said hovering over the boy. The boy looked up. He had soft facial features and greenish blue eyes. His eyes had looked pure and eased but it had a bit of a sad look into them. The boys hair was a darker blondish sade with five red clips in it.

"Yes?" The boy answered. The boy looked at Natsu from head to toe. Natsu could tell that he was questioning his outfit. Natsu didn't dress bad, but compared to where they were, it was concidered a rare event.

"I was wondering if you could answer a couple questions for me?" Natsu asked trying to be as polite as possible. Natsu looked over back to the train. Happy and Lucy were sitting on the bench talking. Natsu let them be, he would surely let Lucy know everything after he knew first.

"Sure. I'll help but i'm warning you, I have to leave soon." The boy chuckled and cracked a smile. He seemed very happy.

"Thank you. I need to know where we are?" Natsu asked. Lucy owes me big time, he thought to himself. Being mature was hard for him. He looked back over and noticed Lucy and Happy walking this way. Natsu looked back at the boy.

"This is England!" The boy said excited. "Are you a visitor here?" The boy asked smiling. Natsu looked surprised. Lucy, who just walked to Natsu looked at him.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked. He looked speechless. She looked over to the boy. "Oh! Um.. Hi, I'm Lucy and this is Natsu." Lucy said pointing to Natsu. "I over heard you and you said we are in England?" Lucy asked. She didn't look shocked. Natsu looked over at her. Did she know? He asked himself.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Lucy. Im Finny" Finny said. He looked like he was blushing, Lucy thought. Natsu got out of his surprised state.

"One more question, do you know where this shack is? It's pink." Natsu said. He wanted to get this job over with. He hated waiting for a battle, and this one had to do with a strange pair, almost mystery like. Natsu likes the way it was going. He just wanted to get it over with so he can brag to Gray and Erza.

"The pink shack is across the way." Finny pointed across the street. It was a pink shack. The shack from far away looked almost rosy pink, like Natsu's hair. Lucy looked in the direction. That's our clients house? she thought to herself. "If that's all I really need to get back to my master." Finny stated. He cracked a smile and turned away from them. "When you get a chance, maybe you could visit me at the Phantomhive manor." Finny blushed. He was clearly talking to Lucy and not so much Natsu. Lucy didn't think of Finny like that but Finny wanted her too. He smiled and continued to walk.

"Goodbye! Hopefully we'll be able to visit you." Lucy shouted. She was only being polite to him. He turned once again. Even from a couple feet, Lucy could see him blushing. Lucy looked back at Natsu. He looked annoyed. Lucy walked over to Natsu. "Lets get going." Lucy demanded. Natsu looked at her and smiled.

"Alright! I'm fired up!" Natsu said loudly. He seemed to be happy. Lucy and Natsu walked over to the pink shack. "Can you believe we traveled all the way to England?" Natsu said breaking the silence between them. Lucy looked calm.

"Well it did take a while to get here. I think this should stay between us for now. I don't want Mira or Levy worrying about it. Between us, okay?" Lucy said. She hates keeping things from people but she had no choice. She had to finish this job and figure this out on her own.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just finish up here." Natsu said. In the back of his mind that was all he thought about. They finally reached the shack. He heard Lucy take a deep breath. He was calm, it was just another client. He knocked on the door. "Hello?" Natsu questioned. The door was locked. Lucy was behind him. They waited for a moment. Natsu was getting really impatient. "Hey! We are here!" Natsu yelled. Lucy put her hand on his shoulders and shook her head side to side. The door unlatched. As the door started to open so did Lucy's eyes, wider and wider.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said opening the door until it was completely open. "Are you here for the request?" The woman spoke again. Natsu and Lucy were wide eyed and speechless.

"Yes, we are." Lucy finally answered. She gulped. The woman stood behind to door greeting them in. Natsu walked in first, then Lucy. Lucy got closer to Natsu.  
"Be ready for anything." Natsu spoke. "I have a bad feeling here." Natsu said. Lucy griped her keys at her waist. They walked into the house. The woman closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter III: The Client

"Tea?" The woman asked. She started to pour a cup. It was for herself. She looked back at them as if she was asking them for tea again. Her blazing red eyes zoomed in on them. "You two aren't from around these parts are you?" She asked. Natsu and Lucy hadn't took a seat yet. Lucy was gripping her keys still. Natsu couldn't help but notice that the woman liked red. Her clothes, hair, eyes, and even her lipstick were red. Her skin was very pale almost like she was dying from the inside out. A moment of silence betwwen the three.

"Lucy! Get me out of here!" A voive demanded. It was Happy's. Lucy completely forgot she stuffed him in her backpack. Happy kept moving, trying to get out of her backpack. Lucy panicked. She knew Happy wasn't going to fit in like her and Natsu. She gripped her bag.

"Sorry. Please give me a minute." Lucy said as she ran out the door leaving Natsu by himself. Lucy shut the door and untied her backpack. "Listen you need to stay in cat form and not talk, fly or do anything suspecious, you hear me?" Lucy said catching her breath after that mouthful. Happy looked at her. He could tell Lucy was serious and maybe a bit scared.

"Aye sir!" Happy said covering his mouth. "Sorry Lucy." Happy said. His wings went back into his skin. he went on all four and didn't talk. He winked at Lucy teling her, he was listening. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you, Happy." Lucy stated and her eyes got soft. She was no longer serious. She picked up Happy in her arms. "Act kitty like." Lucy demanded. She felt bad that Happy couldn't even talk but at the same time it was a blessing. She smiled and walked back into the shack. She opened the door and greeted herself back in the shack. The woman was at the back door making sure it was locked. Natsu was finally sitting down. He looked at her and smiled.

"Come sit. We are going to do our job." Natsu said. Lucy wondered if they talked at all. She went over and sat down. "Is Happy alright?" Natsu asked looking at him in Lucy's arms. Lucy shook her head. Happy fell asleep in Lucy's arms. He looked quite cute and peaceful. "Alright. So, this job that we are doing. Whats are goal?" Natsu spoke aloud so the woman can hear him. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yes of course, but first I have to know who you two are and if you're suitable for the job." The woman grinned. "Girls start first." She said referring to Lucy. Lucy gulped and looked up, proudly.

"I am Lucy Heartfillia. A mage from Fairy Tail." Lucy said. She liked the ring to it. It really suited her. T he woman looked a bit confused. She looked at Natsu telling him with her eyes, its his turn.

" I am Natsu Dragneel. A fire dragon slayer from Fairy Tail." Natsu said loud and proud. The ring to his was over powering Lucy's. "We told you who we are. Now it's your turn." Natsu wasn't kidding anymore. He seemed annoyed or too excited for this job. The woman chuckled.

"I am Angelina Dalles. Also known as Madam Red. I've never heard of mages but you two are perfect." Madam Red said. Natsu felt tricked. She had everything red and even her name had red in it. Natsu thought he was the only one the liked red considering his guild mark was red and visible for the woman to see. " I need you two to stop this evil pair. He is thr Earl of Phantomhive and his butler. His butler seems to have unearthly abilities. Trap them for me." Madam Red stated. She didn't seem very friendly to Lucy.

"We will do it. Whatever it takes to stop these bastards." Natsu said standing up. "We will start right now." Natsu said looking at Lucy. Lucy got up and started to walk towards the door. She knew that name sounded familiar. Phantomhive, Phantomhive. It wouldn't click in her head. They both walked out. Lucy looked at Natsu. "That name. It was said to us earlier by the garderner." Natsu stated. Lucy was surprised. Natsu remembered something before her? She smiled.

"Finny. That was his name. Yet he never told us where to find it. The Phantomhive Manor." Lucy said. "Let's ask someone. Wait here." Lucy put Happy into Natsu's arms and ran to the closest person. "Escuse me? Can you tell me where the Phantomhive Manor is?" Lucy asked catching her breath. The man turned around.

"Over younder." The man pointed to a giant house from the distance. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Thank you sir." She ran over to where Natsu was. She pointed to the house. Natsu loked back. He was speechless.

"It looks bigger than the Heartfillia manor." Natsu said. "Well let's get going." Natsu said grabbing Lucy's wrist. Lucy blushed. Natsu was leading the way to the manor. It looked at least a mile away. Lucy snapped out of her little self moment.

"What are you talking about? My house was way bigger than this one!" Lucy shouted into Natsu's ear. He smiled. Lucy blushed again.

"I only said that so you would be fired up too." Natsu said smiling and they continued to run. They aproched the house closer and closer. On the side of the road from where they were running Lucy noticed someone.

"Stop Natsu!" Lucy stopped and ran over to a carriage. "Hello? Is everything alright here?" She said. A man walked out from behind the carriage. He was alot taller than her. He had on a black long trentch coat sort of clothes with a grey sash from this shoulder to his waist. A chain went around his waist. Lucy looked up at his face. He had long silver hair with a long black hat on. His hair covered his eyes, the only thing you could see was his nose and mouth. Lucy looked closer. He seemed to have a scar from his cheek up to where his eye was supose to be seen at.

"Im fine, little girl. Hehe. What unique clothes you have." The guy said. He seemed to be laughing at her. Lucy stepped back and bumped right into Natsu. Natsu looked at him. "Hahaha!" The guy laughed. Natsu looked at him. " A grown boy with pink hair." The guy continued to laugh.

"It's salmon." Natsu said. "Are you alright?" Natsu asked. The guy looked sickly pale like Madam Red. Lucy backed up more into Natsu. Was Lucy scared? Natsu thought. He put a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "Dont worry." Lucy looked up at him and he was smiling. Lucy looked back down. Dont worry? She looked at the guy and notice their was a coffin behind him. That was all that was bugging her. Is there a dead body in there? She thought.

"Im fine. I just dropped my coffin thats all. Would you like to help me put in back on the carriage?" The guy asked. He looked at Natsu. Natsu went in front of Lucy.

"Sure. I got time to kill." Natsu said. The pun wasn't intended but the guy laughed. Natsu saw Lucy jump back. His laugh scared her? Natsu walked over to the coffin. "I lift a side you lift one." Natsu demanded. The two of them lifted the coffin back on the carriage. Natsu walked back to Lucy. "My name is Natsu." Natsu said turning back to the guy. He laughed again. Natsu was getting angry.

"Let's go, Natsu." Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and started to walk. The sun had almost set. "We have to hurry." Lucy said tugging on Natsu. Natsu turned and started to walk.

"Anytime you need a coffin, call for me. The Undertaker." The Undertaker said chuckling. He hopped back on the carriage and rode in the opposite direction of them. Nastu and Lucy continued to walk. Finally after the sun had gone down they made it to the doorsteps of the Phantomhive manor.

"Luce. What do you say we blast open the door?" Natsu said with his fist in flames. Natsu wasn't kidding either.

"No! Just knock." Lucy went over to knock on the door when Natsu stopped her.

"Be ready for anything." Natsu said releasing her hand. Why does he not trust me? Lucy asked herself. Or maybe he senses something? Lucy knocked on the door. They waited a moment. "Open up!" Natsu said about to bang on the door again. The door begin to open. Natsu quickly put his hands down to his side. The door begin to open the door wider and wider.

"Hello?" A voice said as the door swong completely open. Passed the person at the door the house had no lights. The only light was the candle stick the person at the door was holding. Lucy and Natsu glanced up and down at the person. They both knew they were at the right place. It was a man at the door. A man in a butler outfit. The unearthly butler stood at their noses. Lucy wondered what Natsu was going to do, talk or fight. She would only have to wait. Natsu stood in the awkward silence only to begin talking.

"Is this the Phantomhive manor?' Natsu said breaking the silence. The man at the door put the candle stick to the guest at the door. Lucy and Natsu saw his pale face. tHe man seemed to be examining them.

"Please come in." The man greeted them in. Lucy only wished Natsu would compose himself and not fight quite yet.


	4. Chapter IV: His Butler, Sebastian

Together Natsu and Lucy walked into the manor. The door shut behind them. Now Natsu and Lucy could see the man clearly. His shoes shined, his butler uniform had all the right creases in them. He was also wearing what looked like a tailcoat. His face was pale and his jet black hair went into his eyes that were a dark red color. Darker than their clients. Lucy thought he was quite attractive. When he shut the door he turned towards them. He was very tall, he was probably taller than Elfman, the tallest man in Fairy Tail.

"This is the Phantomhive manor. May I help you with anything?" The man said. He was very confident and sure about himself. His appearance was like a slap to the face while Natsu and Lucy looked out of place. Natsu and Lucy were both looking around. The manor was incredible. Pillars were all over the room, almost like a walkway. The staircase was in the middle of the room, staight ahead from the door. Many doors scattered throughout the house. A portrait of a woman at the top of the staircase. Lucy was wide eyed and wide mouthed.

"What a beautiful manor! It reminds me of mine." Lucy stated. She turned towards the man. "I am Lucy, and this is Natsu. We were wondering if the Earl of Phantomhive is home? And maybe if we can talk to him?" Lucy said. She was going towards that sweet and innocent point of view. The man grinned. Natsu was still looking at the manor. He seemed like he couldn't process the information correctly.

"Welcome." The man bowed. It was flattering, almost like royalty, Lucy thought. "My young master retires around ten-" The man checked his coat watch. "You will have exactly half an hour to talk to him." The man grinned and walked over the the beginning of the stairs."Shall we?" The man looked back gestering to follow him. Lucy nodded her head. Natsu started to walk up the stairs. He wasn't tense or anything, he was calm. Adnormally strange for Natsu. Lucy thought. The started to walk up the stairs.

"You never told us your name." Natsu said. He was very calm, maybe alittle too calm. The man stopped at the first flight of stairs.

"I am Sebastian, butler for the Phantomhive manor." Sebastian said. He seemed very straight forward. He turned to the right. "This way." Sebastian walked up the stairs.

"Do you mind telling us a little about the Earl?" Lucy said. She was very curious about the Phantomhive manor and the people in it. The man continued to walk.

"My young masters name is Ciel Phantomhive. He is 13 years of age." Sebastian turned his head to face them. He stopped with one leg on one step and the other on another. "He might be young but he is the Earl." Sebastian continued to walk.

"What happened to his parents?" Natsu asked. Even Natsu was curious about them. Natsu had no shame in asking, the pieces didn't click until he asked it. He wasn't going to appoligize for asking a question so he just played it out.

"Natsu-" Lucy begun but was cut off by Sebastian.

"They died. Burned in a fire in this very house. That was three years ago." Sebastian said. He wasn't offended? Natsu thought. He knew it was out of place but not something to brush off that quickly. "My young master is in the study." Sebastian had alreay pasted the second flight of stairs. He was walking down a hallway.

"Study?" Lucy asked. "Like a library?" After saying that she thought of Levy. Lucy loved to read, she wanted to be a novelist. In that study was probably the family history and current events. Or maybe even England's history. Lucy was getting excited. Natsu, who was basically walking in Sebastian's foot steps looked back.

"Some what. It is a place where my young master can catch up on local crimes and puzzle them out. Most of his lessons are in the study and confrentations are in the dinning room. Today he will have to talk to you guys in the study." He paused and looked at his coat watch. "25 minutes left." Sebastian said.

"You're a very organized butler." Lucy said. She looked at Natsu. He is awfully quiet. Whats wrong with him? She thought. Sebastian stopped at a door.

"What can I say, I'm merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian grinned and looked at the door. "We are here. Just a bit of advice, don't annoy him." Sebastian said in a serious tone. It felt like forever to get to the study Natsu thought. He clentched his fist. Lucy looked at his fist. She knew he couldn't keep quiet for long. Natsu released his fist. "Young master? Guest are here to speak with you." Sebastian said peeking his head into the room. Lucy wanted to see the Earl. She thought he would be a cute little boy. Not quite childish but princeish. She was so excited. Natsu thought of Romeo as a prince. It made him chuckle. Natsu and Lucy heard a voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. "It is okay to enter." Sebastian stuck his head out from the door and opened it completely. He stuck his hand out telling them to enter. The room was bigger than expected. The window was centered in the middle. The desk was a lengthy wood desk with a redish purpleish chair. It almost looked like a throne chair. In the chair was a person. It had to be the Earl. He had a deep, dark blue hair with blazing cold blue eyes. On the right eye it seemed to be wounded, it was covered with a black eye patch. His clothes looked like he was royalty. Only Natsu and Lucy could see from his chest up. He was a cute kid with a sad look.

"Sebastian. Prepare some tea for the guest and myself." The Earl said.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said. He went into the other room and prepared some tea.

"Please take a seat." The Earl said. He was very calm. Natsu and Lucy sat down. A kick went to Lucy's back. She ignored it and focused on the Earl.

"You are Ciel correct?" Natsu spoke up. He smiled. "If so, we need to talk." Natsu said. His smile didn't look like a friendly talk smile, it was a beginning of a fight smile.

"Yes and who calls me?" Ciel asked. He was frightened by Natsu, not even intimidated. Natsu stood up.

"I am Natsu Dragneel and this is Lucy Heartfillia." He said loudly but not shouting. Natsu had busted from being quiet too long. Sebastian pulled a cart into the room with pastries and tea on it. Ciel looked at Sebastian then back at Natsu.

"Today's tea and dessert is Black tea and a French blueberry scone." Sebastian said setting out three cups and plates.

Sebastian poured a cup of tea along with a scone and served it to Ciel. Then another for Lucy. As he was pouring some for Natsu, Natsu sat back down. He looked very excited, like a little kid getting candy. Sebastian handed him a cup of tea. He leaned into Lucy's shoulder. She blushed. He leaned his mouth to her ear. His warm breathing made Lucy blush more and get chills.

"Im all fired up." He whispered. Natsu leaned back. Another kick went to Lucy's back. It was Happy but now wasn't a good time to expose a cat. It was really tense in the room. Finally, Ciel broke the silence.

"Tell me more about you two." Ciel demanded. He was entertained by Natsu and Lucy. Sebastian pushed the tea cart outside the room. Sebastian turned towards Ciel.

"Young master, you will retire at ten wont you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. That gives you two-" Ciel looked at his coat watch. "15 minutes to tell me about yourselves." Ciel said. Ciel showed no emotion to being happy or being annoyed. Where was this heading too? Lucy thought to herself. Please Natsu, dont fight quite yet. Lucy said. She continued drinking her tea.


	5. Chapter V: Ciel Phantomhive

Happy continued to kick Lucy's back. He would not stop. What was worse was the fact that Ciel seemed like a brat. Lucy thought he would be prince like; kind, funny, charming. Instead he was just a cocky Earl. Natsu was grinning. "We are mages from Fairy Tail, the number on guild in Mangolia." Natsu said banging his fist together. "And you are?" Natsu said, he had a bit of an attitude. Natsu was playing his part just right. Natsu thought he could become the best actor, being a stuck up little brat.

"Mages huh? What kind of joke is this?" Ciel said. He looked at Sebastian. Ciel had no idea what a mage was nor did he care. He wanted to retire and get on with his days. Ciel had already eatten his scone and drank his tea. Natsu and Lucy never even touched any of it. Then it clicked to Lucy Happy was in her bag all day he must of smelled the scone and wanted to eat. Lucy leaned to Natsu.

"Happy is hungry. He keeps kicking me." Lucy whispered into Natsu's ear. Natsu looked at her then at her bag. He grabbed the scone and put it into Lucy's bag. Ciel and Sebastian were staring at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel asked standing up throwing his arms on the desk. He continued to look at Natsu then Lucy. Ciel was tried of games. Sebastian stood there shocked. They both were questioning them by their outfits to the way they acted.

"I'm feeding Happy." Natsu said forgetting they aren't fimiliar with a Happy. Natsu looked back at them with Lucy's bag wide open. Happy flew out. "Happy?!" Natsu called. His wings disappeared. Ciel and Sebastian stood in shock.

"I'm sorry. I smelt food and got a little crazy." Happy said. Sebastian was blushing a bit. Ciel was still wide eyed. Happy looked back over to Natsu. "Who are they?" Happy asked. Sebastian walked over to Happy.

"A blue, flying, talking cat?" Sebastian asked, he was still blushing. Sebastian picked Happy up. "Such a cute kitty,perfect paws, pink nose-" Sebastian was interrupted by Natsu who pulled Happy out of his arms. Natsu's veins were popped out of his skin.

"Don't even lay a finger on Happy!" Natsu demanded putting Happy down by Lucy. Lucy stood up. Her hand was on her keys. Lucy felt a slight heat at her leg. She looked at Natsu's hand, it was in flames. Ciel looked at his hand.

"Sebastian if it wasn't for you obsession with cats we wouldn't have to be here right now. It's getting late anyway-" Ciel grazed his eye patch. "I suggest if you dont want to get hurt, flame boy puts out his light." Ciel said. This time he smirked a bit. Natsu looked at him. He was angry.

"Flame boy?" Natsu's flame got bigger. Ciel clentched his eye patch.

"As you wish then. Sebastian." Ciel removed his eye patch and tossed it to the floor. His eye was a a pentagram with continious diamonds around it. The purple color was glowing against the pink pentagram. Lucy was shaken. She had never seen anything like that before. She fell to her knees, Natsu looked back. His flame went out.

"Lucy?" He ran over to her. His arm immediantly went around her. "What did you do-" Natsu looked up to see Ciel's eye. Sebastian picked up Ciel's eye patch.

"My lord, Its time for you to retire." Sebatian said. Sebastian didn't show any mercy for Lucy or Natsu. Sebastian only stopped him because he was off of schedule. Ciel grabbed the eye patch out of his hands. Ciel walked towards the door.

"You two can stay here tonight. We will finish talking in the morning." Ciel said flatly. "Sebastian show them their room. Ciel walked out the door. Sebastian looked over at Lucy and Natsu. His arm was around her as she was shaking.

"His- eye" Lucy looked as if she was going to throw up. Natsu sisn't know what to do. He was worried about her.

"Come on." Natsu lifted her to her feet. Let me take you to the room." Natsu started to walk her to the door. "Can you show us to her room?" Natsu asked Sebastian. The situation they were just in died into Lucy's situation.

"Im afraid you two will be in the same room tonight." Sebastian said holding the door. "Please follow me." Sebastian walked down the hall. Natsu and Lucy were surprised. A room? with Natsu? Lucy asked herself. She then blushed. Sebastian turned around. "My deepest apologies." Sebastian bowed down. "My yound master never looses his temper." Sebastian was curious about Natsu. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. They followed Sebastian.

"It's okay." Lucy spoke no louder than a whisper. Sebastian heard. He was glad she was alright. Ciel must of known too. Lucy looks like Elizebeth. The blonde hair, her actions. Sabestian sighed. They walked down the stairs and up the ones to the left. Sebastian went to the first room on the right and opened it.

"This is where you two will be staying." Sebastian said opening the door wide enough so Natsu and Lucy would fit. The room was huge. Two beds on different sides, a giant window in the center of the room. Natsu went to the nearest bed and put Lucy by it. He turned back at Sebastian.

"Thank you." Natsu had never said thank you to the 'enemy' before. He seemed odd but Ciel is the one that Madam Red is after. Natu had rememered she only wanted them trapped. He had a plan but had to wait in the morning. Sebastian bowed and shut the door. "Lucy. Do you feel better?" Natsu asked. She looked at him. She had stopped shaking and was just curious.

"Im fine." Lucy said smiling. Natsu looked back at her.

"Tomorrows a big day. Why dont we get some sleep?" Natsu asked walking over to the bed and laying on it. Lucy shook her head.

"No! I need to know more about Ciel." Lucy said grabbing one of her silver keys. "Open gate of the southern cross. Crux!" Lucy said and out came an old cross in the middle of the room. "Crux, research Ciel Phantomhive!" Lucy wasn't kidding around. Curiousity killed the cat, Lucy always thought. The clock fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Natsu yelled. He was impressed that Lucy, who had been shaking, could pull this off.

"He's doing his research." Lucy looked serious. It would take a while but Crux can find out anything.

Over in Ciel' room. Sebastian was buttoning up Ciel's night gown. "I want you to go check up on them. I have a bad feeling about them." Ciel said when Sebastian finished buttoning his gown up.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and took the nearest candle stick and left the room. He walked over to Natsu and Lucy's room. It was quiet. Sebastian opened the door slowly and quietly. It was a tiny crack but Sebastian can see Lucy holding a key. He opened it a little more. Now he could see a cross. A cross? Sebastian was curious to know. He will stay there until they are done. It was an order that he must follow. Sebastian would report back to Ciel in the morning. The crosses eyes opened and he yelled. It was truth time. Sebastian, Natsu and Lucy all thought.


	6. Chapter VI: The Truth Comes Out

"Crux. I need information on the Phantomhive manor." Lucy demanded. The cross fell back asleep. Natsu looked at her. Is this the real Lucy? He had never seen her go from shaken to detective. The crosses eyes opened. He cleared his throat.

"Phantomhive manor is located in the outskirts of London. Originally, the house caught fire then rebuilt. Two deaths accured on Ciel Phantomhives 10th birthday. His parents, Vincent and Rachael burned in that fire. The residents are known as 'the queens watchdogs' or by the people 'the evil noblemen'. Phantomhive is also known as the underworld of London. That is all the information on the Phantomhive Manor." Crux said. He caught his breath and fell back to sleep. Lucy looked at Natsu.

"That boy? He's all alone-no parents, nobody." Lucy felt awful, she got what she wanted to know but everything comes with a consequence. She began to tear up.

"Lucy, they are known as evil noblemen. Remember our job-." Natsu stopped. He heard a creak in the door. Natsu's fist caught fire. "Come out!" Natsu said. The smell was familiar. Lucy looked at the door. She gripped her keys. Sebastian opened the door completely.

"Pardon me, my young master wanted me to make sure you were treated like royality." Sebastian smiled. It was a quick white lie. Natsu's flame died out. Natsu leaned against the nearest wall to him.

"I have a question for you, butler." Natsu said. Sebastians eyes widen then went back to normal. Lucy walked over towards Crux. She took out her key and lifted it up.

"Close gate of the southern cross." She closed his gate. Lucy then walked to Natsu's side.

"What is your question?" Sebastian asked. He wasn't easy to read. He could be in the happiest moods but look so serious. Nastu thought a bit. Lucy noticed the height different from Natsu and Sebastian. It was incredable. Sebastian was so tall and Natsu was average. Sebastian could probably tower of Elfman, Lucy thought. Sebastian was at least 6'1 and Nastu was about 5'6. "Would you also mind answering one of my questions too?" Sebastian asked breaking the tension a bit. Natsu stood up straight and walked a bit from the wall.

"Fine by me!" He said. He seemed over excited about one question. Nastu looked at Lucy. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu said. He wondered if the tension her created shocked anyone. Nastu was ready. He turned back toward Sebastian and walked towards him. "What is Phantomhive?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked surprised. He wasted one question like that?! Lucy was confused. Where was he getting at?

"Phantomhive makes a candy and toy company called Funtom." Sebastian didn't seem to hesitate. Sebastian was calm like that was the question he was going to ask.

"What?!" Natsu said. He laughed. Lucy couldnt help to laugh. "And that woman said they were evil?" Natsu continued to laugh. What had got into him? Lack of sleep? Lucy worried about Natsu.

"What your cross said was true. About everything." Sebastian said. Natsu and Lucy stopped laughing.

"You heard all that?" Lucy said. "I didn't mean to-" She stopped. Sebastian smiled at her. He wasn't mad? Natsu wondered about him. Sebastian seems more shady then Ciel. Natsu couldn't put his finger on it. Natsu replayed the conversation with Madam Red in his mind over and over.

"You two are here on a job correct? What is it for?" Sebastian asked. He looked at Lucy then Natsu. Natsu looked at Lucy and winked.

"I got this. We accepted a job request that said trap evil pair. Our client thinks its you and Ciel, toy and candy makers." Natsu chuckled. "The woman also said beware of the unearthly butler. Whats the worst you can do? Make me poisonious candy?" Natsu begun laughing. He didnt take this very seriously. It was a game. Natsu looks at Lucy. "By-" Natsu stopped laughing. "We paln to follow our request!" Natsu said looking at Sebastian.

"Im not evil, Im merely one hell of a butler. My young master is an innocent child." Sebastian said. He looked at Natsu. "Who was this client of yours?" Sebastian asked. The situtatiion itself seemed fishy.

"Thats on client and worker information!" Lucy said. In a blink of an eye , Sebastian was in front of her. Lucy gasped. She panicked and grabbed the first key her fingers looped in. She brought it up to her face seeing the sign of Leo. "Open gate of the lion, Loki!" Out came Loki. Loki had a dark orange color hair, green emerald eyes, with glasses on. His suit wa sneatly ironed like Sebastians butler outfit. "Loki! The butler." Lucy shouted. Did Sebastian scare her that bad? Natsu just watche das all this was happening. He wanted to join the battle though. His fist lit on fire. Sebastian just stood there. Loki looked at Lucy then Sebastian.

"I dont know what you did to Lucy but its never going to happen again! Natsu!" Loki said. Natsu was in mid air about to attack Sebastian. Loki was coming from the front attack. Sebastian stood there and sighed. Natsu was right above him.

"I got you!" Natsu hit. The fire hitting the floor made smoke come up. Loki went into the smoke and punched someone with his fist. "Damn you!" Natsu said. Lucy couldn't see anything. It sounded like they got him.

"If you dont let me know who they were i cant protect my master, and what kind of butler would I be then?" Sebastian said. He was right behind Lucy. Lucy tensed up. She turned her head slowly. Sebastian was smiling.

"Natsu! Loki!" Lucy yelled. The smoke started to clear up. It looks like Natsu and Loki were fighting each other. Bruises were on there faces. Natsu looked at Loki and Loki looked at Natsu. They both smirked and turned to Lucy. They saw Sebastian right behind her.

"Bastard! Dont you dare touch her!" Natsu yelled running towards them. "Lucy move off to the side! Iron fire dragon roar!" Natsu had a little flame escape his month, then came on a stream of it. Lucy moved out of the way. Sebastian stood there. Once Natsu's flames stoped he waited for the smoke to clear. "Lucy?" The smoked cleared. There she was, in Sebastian's hands. Nastu looked mad.

"She could of got catch it the fire." Sebastian said setting her down. He was fast Natsu thought.

"Nobody touches my Lucy like that!" Loki ran out from behind Natsu.

"Loki! Stop!" Lucy said. Loki stopped. "He saved me. Why are we fighting? He just wants to protect Ciel." Lucy said. She looked at Sebastian. "Thank you." Lucy paused. "Madam Red was the name she told us to call her." Lucy said. Sebastian's eyes widened.

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep. We still have matters to dicuss tomorrow-" Sebastian looked at the room. It was burnt to a crisp. " You two can sleep in the other room." Sebastian grabbed Lucy's bag and threw it over his shoulders. "Follow me." Sebastan said walking out the room.

"Hey! Sorry about the room." It was Natsu. He followed Sebastian to the room. Lucy stood up.

"Close gate of the lion. Goodbye Loki." Lucy said. Loki disappeared. Lucy walked out to follow Natsu and Sebastian.

"It's fine. I'll have it cleaned in the morning." Sebastian said. He opened a door to a room. Natsu walked in then Lucy. It looked the same, except the beds were different colors. "Sleep well. You two have a busy day tomorrow." Sebastian smiled. He then walked out shutting the door. He was heading to Ciel's room. Natsu and Lucy layed in different beds.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Nastu said. Lucy stood up and walked to her bag and opened it. Happy flew out.

"Im fine but Happy has been in here almost all day." Lucy said. Happy flew over to Natsu and instantly went to sleep. "Goodnight, Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu looked up and smiled.

"Goodnight Lucy." Natsu and Happy fell asleep. Lucy fell asleep a little after looking through her bag. She had forgotten what she had brought. She layed in her bed and fell asleep.

Over in Ciel's room. Sebastian entered the room and walked over to Ciel's bed. Ciel was wide awake. "What was with all the racket?" Ciel said. Sebastian went down on one knee.

"They are different from anyone I've ever met. Sorry to wake you. Get your sleep, they agreed to talk with us." Sebastian stood up. He retucked Ciel into bed.

"Sebastian." Ciel paused. "What is there purpose here? Just to set my mind at ease for the night." Ciel asked.

"They are on a job request. We are the targets." Sebastian said. Ciel turned his head towards Sebastian.

"Us?" Ciel asked. There was no fear in Ciels voice.

"Not even scared? What a wonderful soul you must be developing into." Sebastian said. Ciel looked at him.

"You're eventually going to have to tell me. Tomorrow, bright and early. Goodnight." Ciel said. He closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, my lord." Sebastian said. He shut the door behind him. Sebastian had to make some preparations for tomorrow. First starting with the burnt room.


	7. Chapter VII: Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny

A stream of light came into the room. "Goodmorning young master." Sebastian was opening the curtains. Ciel opened his eyes. He sat up from bed and turned his legs to the side of the bed. Sebastian kneed down and started to unbutton his gown.

"Dont you forget. Why are we targeted?" Ciel said. Ciel didnt forget, he remembered. "Who was the order from?" Ciel asked staring down at Sebastian. Sebastian walked to the wardrobe and grabbed his elegant blue outfit.

"We were targeted because their client thought we were evil." Sebastian said dressing Ciel. Sebastian went over to grab his eye patch for him.

"And who is there client?" Ciel said. Sebastian put his eye patch on. "You're a little slow today." Ciel stated walking past him to the door.

"My lord, they said their client was a woman that went by the name Mandam Red." Sebastian said. Ciel grabbed the door handle. He swong open the door. Ciel didnt want to believe it.

"What is on the scedule today?" Ciel asked. Sebastian smiled, he knew Ciel wouldnt want to question Sebastian about it. That is what Natsu and Lucy were for Sebastian thought.

" Violin, fencing, study and from there you can talk to the two guest." Sebastian said. He went to the door and held it for Ciel. "This way" Sebastian said. Ciel walked to the study, that is where his violin lessons are.

Over in Natsu and Lucy's room. CRASH!Lucy sprung out of bed and ran over to where the noise was. "Hello?" Lucy said, she looked down to find a maid on the floor. She had bright pinkish hair, darker than Natsu's, big glasses that had cracks in them. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked, her eyes drifted away to see broken plated throughout the hallway.

"Yes, but I broke all the china, yes I did." The girl got up and wiped her outfit down.

"Here. I'll help you." Lucy ran back into her room. "Natsu someone needs-" Lucy noticed Natsu was gone. "He's not here?" Lucy said aloud. Oh well I will find him later. Lucy ran back out and helped the girl sweep all the broken china into a big pile. "By the way, I'm Lucy." Lucy looked up and smiled at her. She wondered if she could even she whats shes doing with so many cracks in her glasses.

"Mey-Rin!" A voice called out from down the hallway. It was Sebastian and he didn't look very amuzed. "How many times do I have to tell you, dont run, just take your time especially dealing with our fine china." Sebastian was chewing her out. Does this happen a lot? Lucy wondered.

"Many times, yes you did." Mey-Rin lowered her head. Mey-Rin continued to clean up the mess. Lucy wanted to finish helping her but she had to find Natsu. Lucy managed to find the kitchen. He has to be in here. She swung open the door.

"AHH! What are you doing here?" A man said, he was sitting on a wooden crate. He waas wearing a white cheifs outfit with a white apron, black boots and goggles around his neck. Looking at his face he had a dirty blonde color and a little facial hair. Finally Lucy couldnt help but notice that he was smoking.

"I'm Lucy, a guest here. Are you the chief?" Lucy asked. The outfit was self explainatory but you never know.

"Yeah, I'm Bard." Bard said standing up.

"Have you seen a pink haired boy and a blue cat run by here?" Lucy said. She managed to make a fake smile like nothing was wrong.

"Its salmon, not pink!" It was Natsu. He was eating in the corner of the room with Happy.

"His been here for about an hour just eating. Can you get him out of here? I need to get back to work." Bard sain. He was really calm about everything. Lucy nodded.

"Natsu stop eating their food!" Lucy yelled. Natsu continued to shove food into his and Happy's mouth.

"One second, Luce." Natsu said while food was flying out of his mouth. Lucy walked over and grabbed Natsu's muffler.

"Come on!" Lucy threw Natsu out. Happy was clinged on to him. Lucy turned back to Bard. "Sorry about that. See you around." Lucy said, she smiled at him and shut the door behind her. She turned around. Natsu and Happy were on the floor next to a blonde haired boy. He looked familiar. Then Natsu stood up.

"Sorry. Lucy over here poushed me out-" Natsu paused. "I know you. You're that Finny guy." Natsu said. He looked at him a little longer.

"I know you two! Oh thank you so much for visiting here." Finny was happy. He looked at Lucy and blushed a bit. "If you dont mind I would like to show you around the garden?" Finny was clearly talking to Lucy. He felt embaressed.

"Umm... Thank you but we have a meeting with Ciel today. Maybe another time." Lucy said smiling. She felt bad for rejecting him. Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and started to pull her away. Was Natsu jealous of Finny?

"Sorry we have to go." Natsu said coldly. Lucy blushed. Finny stood there. Lucy huh? What a pretty name. Finny blushed over the thought. He turned the opposite way of them and begun to walk down the hall.

Meanwhile.

"Sebastian. It's time for the meeting." Ciel said. Sebastian turned towards him.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian walked to the door. He had to find Natsu and Lucy. Sebastian was about to grab the door knob when it suddenly turned. Natsu walked in pulling Lucy.

"I'm here you rich bastard!" Natsu said. He had no shame in saying things like that to higher up people.

"The name is Ciel Phantomhive, Natsu Dragneel." Ciel smirked. He was playing clever. "Have a seat." Ciel pointed to a green couch nearby. "Sebastian get some tea and pastries for our guest." Ciel said. Sebastian bent down on a knee.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said walking out the room. Ciel started at Natsu and Lucy with an evil grin. They waited until Sebastian got back.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered into his ear. "Please, whatever you do, dont make them angry." Lucy said. Natsu looked at her.

"No promises, Im all fired up!" Natsu said quietly. Lucy wondered, if we fought already how come they haven't kicked us out? What do they want with us? Lucy was nervous. The door knob moved and Sebastain came in pushing a cart.

"Todays tea is Earl Gray with a European pear and blackberry buckle." Sebastian said laying out three plates and tea cups.


	8. Chapter VIII: Undercover, Check

"Hahaha!" Natsu was laughing. " Gray is in a tea!" Natsu really thought it was funny.

"Knock it off!" Lucy said. "Im sorry about Natsu's poor sense of humor." She glanced at Natsu and he immediantly stopped.

"You two are very intresting." Ciel finally spoke. "I want you two to tell us about your client." Ciel got straight down to business. No more games he thought. Was it really Madam Red or another person? Ciel was anxious to know the truth. Ciel took a sip of his tea and a bite out of his buckle. Sebastian poured everyone tea and gave everyone a buckle.

"Young master, dont forget about the Jack the Ripper." Sebastian interrupted. "The queen wants to know who it is today." Natsu's eyes lite up.

"Ill tell you about our client on one condition." Natsu said pointing at Ciel. He stood up.

"What is your condition?" Ciel asked. He seemed very intrested of what Natsu was going to say.

"We get to help you with your case and we get half the profit." Natsu was clever. It was a good deal but what would Ciel say.

"Fine. A shake to not go back on our words?" Ciel stood up and put his hand out. Natsu shook it. Ciel walked back over to his chair. " One thing, I dont get paid for these jobs." Ciel turned around and chuckled. Natsu's eyes widen. "But I'll give you some of my money, enough to get you back home and to never come back." Ciel was very smart. Lucy noticed everything he's been through has effected his life to being in this state. "If we are going together-" Ciel got back up and begun to walk to the door. "We leave tonight." Ciel comanded. Sebastian looked at Ciel.

"Young master? Shall I get the carraige ready?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded his head. Ciel begun to walk out the door.

"Sebastian, be sure that I look like a commoner and not like a nobleman tonight." Ciel said. It was undercover for public. Not to be seen. "As for you two, Sebastian will get you a change of clothes." Ciel said.

"What?! Whats wrong with our clothes now?" Natsu said. Ciel turned towards him.

"Your fashion sense isn't of this time, you'll look suspious." Ciel said. "As for the young lady-" Ciel paused and looked up and down at Lucy. As if he was checking her out. "You cant show that much skin." Ciel said. He turned and walked out.

"That creep!" Lucy said once the door shut. She forgot that Sebastian was still inside. "Uhh... I didnt mean it like that.." Lucy was embaressed.

"My deepest apoligies, My young master was always taught a girl should cover up ever part of her body. Now please follow me." Sebastian said.

"Where?" Lucy said. She looked back a Natsu.

"The dressing room. We leave tonight and I have an outfit for you." Sebastian said. Natsu looked at him. He looked shock.

"What about Natsu?" Lucy asked backing up a bit.

"He is a gentalman, he can dress himself." Sebastian said. Lucy frooze. Dress himself?

"Wait! Does that mean I cant dress myself?" Lucy put her arms closer to herself.

"Woman shouldnt dress themselfs, please follow me." Sebastian grabbed her hand gentally and started to walk Lucy to the door.

"Wait!" Natsu said.

"Oh. My apologies. You can dress here. The outfit is in the trunk." Sebastian continued to walk out the door.

"Thats not what I meant. Lucy can dress herself, she doesnt need you to-" Natsu choked on his words. "To dress her." Natsu blushed. Natsu? Lucy thought.

"Sorry it's my job to help out the young woman." Sebastian said. He grabbed his coat watch. "We need to hurry. My young master wants to leave a quarter to eight." Sebastian continued walking with Lucys hand still interlocked with his.

"I'll be fine Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu looked up in surprise. Then he looked away.

"See you in a bit." Natsu said walking over to the trunk grabbing his outfit out. Sebastian dragged Lucy out.

"Hey, Sebastian?" Lucy asked. She blushed. "In order to dress me you have to look and use your hands?" Lucy blushed and turned even reder. She was embaressed.

"Lucy, correct?" Sebastian turned back. Lucy nodded. "I will blind fold myself but yes I will have to get you out of your outfit and into a new one." Sebastian said. Lucy turned tomatoe red. They finally reached the dressing room. Lucy walked in with Sebastian. Sebastian pulled out an outfit. It was pink with a white lacy neckline. It was beautiful. Sebastian grabbed a blind fold and put it on. "Now stay still." Sebastian said. Lucy nodded her head, as if he could see her. Sebastian begun to take off her elbow covers off. Next thing Lucy knows all her clothes are off but her underwear and bra. He hair was still the same. "I will do your hair too." Sebastian said. What can he read minds? Lucy thought. He got the dress and put it over her head. Then the door swung open.

"Lucy! Is every-" Natsu stopped and stared at her. Lucy blushed.

"Get out!" Lucy said going to the floor. On the way down Sebastians hand accidently touched her chest. "All of you leave!" Lucy yelled. Natsu was still standing there and Sebastian had taken off this blind fold.

"As you wish." Sebastian guided Natsu out. Lucy stood up and continued to put the dress back on. Coreset? Dress? Lucy has always had her maid put on her coresets when she lived in the Heartfillia manor. She walked to the door. Then she cracked it open.

"Sebastian?" Lucy called out quietly. Sebastian opened the door wider. He looked at her and smiled.

"Looks lovely. Sorry about earlier." Sebastian said and beginning to open the door wider.

"Wait." Lucy called out. Sebastain stopped. "Its a coreset dress and I cant seem-" Lucy got red.

"I understand. If you dont mind, turn around and I will do it." Sebastian said. Lucy turned around and he begin to tighten the coreset. It was quick and painless. "Now time for hair." Sebastian smiled. He put Lucy's hair into a bun. She looked like she belonged here. Lucy turned towards Sebastian.

"Thank you." She smiled and started to walk out.

"Your friend, Natsu is out there waiting for you." Sebastian said. Natsu? She replayed asking Sebastian to do her coreset. How embaressing.

"Alright." Lucy fake smiled. She was going to die of embaressment. She opened the door. Natsu was on the opposite wall. Contain your elagant looks and act like a lady she repeated in her head over and over. Natsu was wearing calf sized shorts with a button up shirt. He looked different. But then there was his hair. Oh well. He looked good.

"You look good." Natsu said. He turned his head away from her. Natsu was really embaressed?

"Thank you. You dont look bad yourself." Lucy smiled. He was trying to forget what just happened. "Listen about earlier-" Lucy stopped.

"Sorry. I was worried Sebastian was going to do something." Natsu was honest. He couldn't lie to Lucy. Lucy blushed.

"I understand. You were worried." Lucy smiled and walked straight up to Natsu. They were face to face. "But next time you come into my dressing room without knocking, ill hurt you." Lucy said. She turned and begun to walk away. Sebastian came outside the room. He was in his normal clothes, his butler outfit.

"Sebastian, is the carriage ready?" Ciel said coming out of the dressing room. How was he in there when I was? Lucy asked herself. Ciel looked like a poor boy, yet he was cute.

"It is. Shall we go?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked up at Natsu and Lucy.

"Yes." He begun to walk. "By the way, you two look normal." Ciel kept walking.

"Look normal huh?" Natsu asked. "We dont have a pentagram on our eye!" Natsu said. Its been a day since then. Lucy forgot about it. Ciel turned around.

"Its how I like it." Ciel said. He couldnt say anything about the pentagram, not even a word. Sebastian stared down at Ciel. Their contract will always be a secret. Ciel begun to walk away to the carriage. Natsu and Lucy followed him. Sebastian gave orders to Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny. Then Sebastian met Natsu, Lucy and Ciel down stairs.

"How did you make it here before the three of us?" Lucy asked Sebastian.

"Well you see-" Sebastian grinned. "I'm merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian opened the door to the carriage and allowed Ciel, Natsu and Lucy to go in. Sebastian then hoped on the top."And off we go." He hit the horses with the whip. Then the horses ran down the Phantomhive drive way. To the city they went.


	9. Chapter IX: Grell Sutcliff

Natsu and Lucy sat together facing Ciel. The carriage was on the move, and so was Natsu's motion sickness. "Your very modest, Nastu-" Ciel broke the silence. He glanced at Natsu, he looked like he was going to throw up. Ciel moved over to the window away from Natsu. "What is wrong with him?" Ciel asked looking at Lucy.

"Motion sickness." Lucy said. She was really disappointed. Natsu could take on Laxus, Max, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue but not anything moving. Except Happy, he was an acception. Lucy looked out the window. They had already left the Phantomhive manor. "Nastu. We are near." Lucy said. Natsu looked up to the window.

"I-Im fi-i-red-" Natsu couldnt even speak. The pink shack was in sight. Then the carriage stop and Natsu sat up straight. "Lets go! Im fired up!" Natsu said, he opened the door and ran out to the shack. He didnt make it far though, Sebastian stopped him with his arm causing Natsu to stumble. "What the hell?" Natsu looked at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled.

"We need to keep cover and not disturb to public." Sebastian said pushin Natsu back to the cariage. That wasnt exactly the answer I was hoping for, Natsu thought. Lucy opened the door to the carriage.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Natsu turned away from Sebastian and ran towards the carriage.

"Whats wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked running directly to the carriage door. Lucy looked down at Natsu.

"Dont run out on your own!" Lucy said. Natsu sighed in relief.

"If you two dont mind-" Ciel said walking to the carriage door. Lucy walked out then Sebastian came over to help Ciel get out. "We need to do the Jack the ripper cause first." Ciel said. It was quiet for a moment. Then a scream broke the silence. The four of them were out of the carriage. It sounded like a girl. Natsu and Lucy looked in the direction it came in.

"You two stay behind us." Sebastian said. Ciel was in his arms and they begun to run towards the scream.

"Come on Lucy! They arent going to beat us there." Natsu said. He walked over to Lucy and put his arms out. "Just like them." Natsu said. He wanted to hold Lucy like Sebastian holding Ciel. He wanted to beat them.

"No! I can run by myself." Lucy said, she blushed a bit. Lucy begun to run. Natsu started to. They would meet up with Sebastian and Ciel.

"Sebastian. Put me down here." Ciel said. They had already reached where the scream came from. Ciel ran up to the door and opened it. Blood was everywhere. Sebastian came behind and covered Ciel's eyes. Ciel was shaken. The woman was cut up, with blood staining everything. Sebastian walked away from the crime scene still covering Ciels eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian had seen the man inside and reconized him from a few weeks ago. "Grell Sutcliff, am I correct." Sebastian said. A lengthy man with long brown hair walked out.

"How did you know?" It was who Sebastian had expected, Grell. Grell started to laugh. He was covered in blood. His appearence started to change. He had long red hair and was wearing a suit. He then put on his red glasses with skulls on it. His eyes were yellow and green. Sebastian knew what he was.

"So you were a reaper this whole time huh?" Sebastian said. He was still covering Ciels eyes. Ciel had stop shaking.

"He is my reaper." A woman said. The voice was so familiar. Was it? It couldnt be, Ciel thought. He grabbed Sebastians hand, the one that was overing his eyes. Ciel moved it down to see. It was. Madam Red and this Grell character.

"Hey! We finally made it." Natsu said. He stopped. "Wait a second." He looked at the woman, she looked familiar and the other girl next to her didnt. "Lucy, isnt that our client?" Natsu asked. Natsu had forgotten what she looked like.

"Yeah. Whats going on here?" Lucy wondered.

"You should of been here before." Madam Red said. "Grell, dispose of them, I got Ciel." Madam Red said. Sebastians eyes narrowed. Madam Red pulled out a knife. Sebastian took off his black trentch coat and put it over Ciels head.

"No need to worry, my lord. I can handle him." Sebastian said. Grell pulled out a chainsaw.

"I hope youre ready because im-" Grell put his hand up to his face, his thumb, index, and pinky finger were up. "The death star." Grell said sticking his tongue to the side of his mouth. Natsu walked in front of Sebastian.

"I got her." Nastu said his fist were flaming. "I dont like hitting girls but your oposing to us, I have no choice." Nastu smiled.

"Natsu." Sebastian said. "I hate to say but Grell is a boy." Sebastian said. Natsu was surprised. He then smiled.

"Even better." Natsu said. Grell looked at him.

"I rather fight the butler, hes more attractive then you." Grell said wiping off his chainsaw.

"I suggest you two stay out of this. Make sure nobody sees." Sebatsian said. Natsu was stubborn about it.

"Natsu. Lets not interfer." Lucy said. She knew it would get bad. The smell of blood tainted the atmosphere. "Please." Lucy wanted to do the best she could.

"Alright but if he doesnt finish him off, then I will." Natsu said. He stuck his hands on his head and walked over to Lucy.

"Alright! Lets begin." Grell said. He started up the chainsaw. "I'd hate to mess your beatiful body or face up, so I will be gental." Grell said. Sebastian was discusted. He pulled out kitchen knives.

"Young master, please give the order." Sebastian said in ready position. Ciel uncovered his eye.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Put an end to them!" Ciel said. Sebastian was surprised. "I'll handle Madam Red." Ciel said wiping the blood from his face from earlier off.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and the fight would begin.

"Man I hate staying on the side lines." Natsu said. Lucy nodded her head. Grell looked at Sebatsian.

"AH-HA! I'll call you Bassy." Grell said pointing at Sebastian. He then blew a kiss to him. Sebastian tensed up. "You know, Bassy. I've never seen a demon play a butler." Grell said. Lucy's eyes widen.

"A demon?" She looked back at Sebastian. "He looks normal." Lucy said.

"What did you say?" Natsu was in his own mind. Not caring about anything but the battler.

"It was nothing." Lucy smiled. It was an obvious fake one. Natsu looked away to the battle and continued to watch.

"Enought talk. Lets begin." Grell ran towards Ciel. His chainsaw was going. Sebastian jumped in front and caught the chainsaw. Grell jumped back. "I see you dodged it." Grell sain. Sebatsian put a hand to block Ciel. Grell was rumbling about how much he loved Sebastian. Ciel and Sebastian ignored. Sebastian only answered with sarcastic comments. Finally he said. "You know, red is my favorite color. For hair, clothes, lipstick, therefore I painted all those woman with pretty, pretty red." Grell said. It was disturbing. Lucy and Natsu were on the sidelines watching out for people. Lucy hardly wanted to see the fight but Natsu looked back every moment he got. Meanwhile, Sebastian and Grell were at it. Grell would swing his chainsaw and Sebastian would dodge it. The Grell got behind Sebastian and swong the chainsaw down. Sebastian got it and then was up against a wall. What would happen? Lucy looked back.

"Sebastian." she whispered. Natsu looked at her.

"Dont look anymore. I dont like where this is going." Natsu said. He put an arm around Lucy. "Just promise that you'll stay on watch." Natsu said.

"As long as you do too." Lucy said looking up at Natsu. Natsu smiled.

"Sure thing." Natsu said. It was a lie, he couldnt have anyone come after Lucy, not even for a second.


	10. Chapter X: The Cinamatic Record

Sebastian was against the wall with Grell and his chainsaw holding himback. Sebastian had a grip on the chainsaw, for now. Grell pushed it down and cut Sebastians shoulder. Sebastian looked over to Ciel and Madam Red, they were talking. Madam Red ran towards Ciel with her knife and cut his arm. Ciel gripped the cut and stumbled away. Sebastian looked up in surprised and worry. Madam Red grabbed Ciels neck. She was chocking him. She put the knife up. "You, brat." Madam Red said, still chocking Ciel. "You should of never been born in the first place." Madam Red said. Ciels eyes widen in surprise. So this is how it ends, Madam Red never cared for me? Ciel asked himself. In that split second, Madam Red saw her sister, Ciels mom, in Ciel. She instantly stopped.

"Master!" Sebastian called. Madam Red had then realeased Ciels throat from her grasp.

"Stop Sebastian! Dont kill her!" Ciel called. Lucy hesistated but Natsu and her made a promise. Blood was everywhere. Grell's chainsaw had cut Sebastian when he went over to protect Ciel. Madam Red dropped the knife and put her hands to her eyes. Sebastian was behind her with his hand reaching out before Ciel said anything. Sebastian was trying to catch his breath. He gripped his arm.

"Sebastian, your arm?" Ciel looked worried. Grell removed his chainsaw from the wall.

"What a prince, Bassy. Would of gave up a limb for that brat." Grell said. Holding up his chainsaw. "On the other hand, your a disappointment Madam. Come here." Grell said grinning. Whatever he was plotting wasnt good. "Hurry up and kill him." Grell said. Madam Red lifted up her head. She was crying.

"I-I cant, I cant kill Ciel." Madam Red said. A tear went down Lucy's cheek. She wanted to run to Ciel but she couldnt. "Hes still a boy this child id my-" The chainsaw started and plunged into Madam Reds chest. Blood went everywhere. Ciel and Sebastian's eyes widen.

"Too late." Grell said. "You should of killed him when you had a chance." Grell said ripping the chainsaw out from Madam Reds chest. Before she fell to the ground what looked like a record poured out from her open wound. It was here life. Ciel saw his mother when she was young, his dad meeting them, his parents wedding, Madam Reds marriage, accident and her sorrow. Madam Red then hit the floor with a single tear that ran down her cheek. Natsu had held Lucy back. She was crying, she and he knew exactly what was going on. Grell ripped off his black coat he had on, then walked over to Madam Red and took the red coat she was wearing. "Its over Madam Red. Goodbye." Grell begun to walk away. Sebastian looked discusted and Ciel looked a Madam Reds cold, hard, dead body. Ciel walked over to her body and closed her eyes.

"Sebastian. What are you waiting for? I ordered you to put an end to the Jack the ripper." Ciel said still kneeling but Madam Red's corpse. "One is left, stop standing there and kill him." Ciel said. Grell stopped walking. Sebastian grinned.

"Certainly." Sebastian said. Grell chuckled. He started up his chainsaw and swung it back.

"I'll send you both to heaven together!" Grell said. Sebastian dodged the attack.

"Heaven? Your joking?" Sebastian smiled. Grell was around the corner to where Natsu and Lucy were told to stay and watch.

"Stay calm Lucy, I'll protect you." Natsu said. Lucy was still crying. She wanted to stop but yet, she couldnt. She was crying for Ciels sake. Sebastian went down from where he jumped to and alomst kick Grell in his face. Grell managed to dodge it. Grell got mad.

"How dare you almost kick a lady in the face?" Grell said.

"My apologies. Im simply one hell of a butler." Sebatian smiled.

"Your loyalty to that brat is astonishing, Im jealous." Grell said.

"Our contract still stays in tack. My body, soul and every last ounce of me belongs to him." Sebastian said looking over to Ciel. He smiled. Grell ran after Sebastian. Sebastian dodged every hit he tried to make.

"Isnt this lovely? A demon against a reaper." Grell said following after Sebastian. Ciel stayed on the ground next to Madam Red. Grell was rumbling on about making Sebastian his. Finally, Sebastian grew tired of it and got a good kick to Grells face. Grell fell but landed on his feet on a house. Sebastian landed a few feet away from Grell. "The intense gaze your giving me is turning me on. If I could bare your children, I would." Grell said.

"Please stop saying such redundent things." Sebastian said looking annoyed. Grell ran towards Sebastian and yet again it was dodged. Sebastian knocked Grells chainsaw to the floor. Grell had a grip on it but so did Sebastians foot. Grell head butted Sebastian causing him to stumble back. Blood poured from Sebastians chest. He was cut, by Grell.

"Lets see your cintematic record, shall we?" Grell said. He wasnted to see life as Sebastian, the demon butler. Grell turned white. "Where is all the good demon things you do?" Grell looked at Sebastian. Sebastian wasnt dead, he smiled.

"That- That is how my life has been like the last two years." Sebastian said. He was seriously injured but not close to loosing this battle. Sebastian took of his tailcoat. Grell liked where this was going. "There is one thing I didnt want to do, but you leave me with no choice." Sebastian said running towards Grell. The chainsaw stopped. Sebastian had used his tailcoat to clog the chainsaw from going. It was a hanicap for Grell. Grell tried to unclog it. He was angry. Sebastian was behind Grell.

"One request, anything but my face-" Grell begged. Sebastian kicked, punch and injured his face until it was bruised and swollen. Grell then landed on the cold, hard stone floor. Ciel was at the bottom. Sebastian grabbed Grells chainsaw and ripped out the tailcoat.

"You cant kill a reaper with bare hands." Sebastian sain starting up the chainsaw and walking over to Grell. Sebastian put the chain saw over his head and swung it down at Grell.

"Sebby, please stop, dont kill me!" Grell said. Sebastian smiled and ignored his begging. "I can tell you who killed Ciels parents." Grell said. Ciel widened his eyes. Sebastian ignored it and swung right down. A large stick landed down between the chainsaw and Grell. Sebastian, Grell and Ciel looked up. A tall aman stood on top the building. He had black hair and glasses, also was wearing a suit. Another reaper? Sebastian thought.

"Sorry for interupting." The man said. "I am William T. Spears, head of the Grim Reaper staff. I've come to retreive that reaper there." William was talking about Grell. Grell looked up.

"William! Did you come to save me-" Grell said. William jumped from the building and landed on Grells face pushing it into the stone floor even more. William listed off what Grell had did wrong.

"Im sorry for everything this wrench has done. Here is my card." William handed Sebastian a card. Sebastian took the card.

"I thought I would ever see the day I would have to bow my head to a demon scum like you." William said. Sebastian looked shock.

"This wouldnt have to happen if only you kept a better eye on your reapers." Sebastian said. Throwing the card William gave him behind. William grabbed Grells hair and begun to drag him threw the chainsaw at William. William then stopped it with one finger. "I assume you want that back." Sebastian smiled. William turned his head.

"Yes, thank you." William said. The chainsaw landed right on Grell. Grell gasped out of breath. William continued to walk away pulling Grell by the hair.

"Sorry master I allowed one to escape." Sebastian said looking at Ciel.

"Its all right, Its over." Ciel said. Sebastian put his hand on Ciels cheek.

"Master, your chilled to the bone. Lets hurry back to the house. I will prepare some hot tea." Sebastian said unfazed about everything that just went on. Ciel stood up. He was weak so he started to fall near Sebastian. "Master." Sebastian caught him but Ciel hit his hand away. Sebastian looked surprised.

"Im fine. Just a little tired." Ciel said. The truth is Ciel was still denial about Madam Red. She always looked so happy, how could she do this? Ciel asked himself. He wasnt like Sebastian. He was bothered by what Grell and Madam Red said. "You two can come out from watching. Its all over." Ciel said to Natsu and Lucy. They both walked out. Lucy saw the body and the so did Natsu. Lucy started to cry.

"Im so sorry Ciel." She said running towards Ciel. Her arms went around him. Natsu and Sebastian were shocked. "I swear to you everything is going to be alright." Lucy said holding him tighter. Ciel tensed up he then pushed Lucy away.

"I dont need your sympathy. We are going home. You two will leave early in the morning before the funeral." Ciel said. "Come Sebastian, load up the carriage." Ciel said. Lucy stood there.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked up, she had stopped crying. She followed Ciel to the carriage and got on to it. Natsu followed behind her. The whole ride home was silent and the atmosphere was awkward. Natsu's motion sickness kicked in. By the time they reached the Phantomhive manor, Ciel and Sebastian disappeared. Lucy rememebered what room Sebastian had put them in and guided Natsu there. They didnt talk for the rest of the night. Finally the sun peaked through the curtains and it was time to leave.


	11. Chapter XI: The Farewell

"Lucy. Wake up." Natsu was shaking Lucy to wake up. She finally woke up and slapped Natsu. "Hey! What was that for?" Natsu said getting up.

"Im sorry. You just scared me thats all." Lucy said. She looked down, she was still in the outfit from the night before. A knock at the door. "Yes?" Lucy answered. Natsu walked to the door. It was Sebastian.

"I hate to say but my young master wishes to see you." Sebastian said bowing to them.

"We are leaving after we get dressed in our clothes." Natsu said. He was also still wearing his outfit but more of his style. He had torn it at the stomache. Sebastian looked up.

"He only wishes to speak to you." Sebastian said opening the door back again and holding it up. "He is in the study room." Sebastian said. Lucy wasnt even out of bed yet.

"Natsu, lets go." Lucy said getting out of bed and following Sebastian to the study. Natsu followed her. The finally reached the study. Sebastian knocked. He opened the door a bit.

"Young master. They are ready." Sebastian said. It was a faint whisper but Ciel said come in. Sebastian opened the door all the way. "Right this way." Ciel was sitting in his chair. His hair was pushed back on one side leaving his right fringe down. He looked nice for Madam Red's funeral.

"Have a seat." Ciel said. He was back to his normal, cocky self. Natsu and Lucy took a seat. "Why are you two still wearing those retched outfits?" Ciel asked.

"No reason. Why is your hair like that?" Natsu asked. It was saracasm time. Ciel narrowed his eyes at Natsu.

"We have to leave in half an hour for the funeral, you two will leave when we do. We will drop you off at the train station." Ciel said. Natsu looked at him.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us?" Lucy spoke up. She was shaken. "I have a question for you too. Crux doesnt even know the answer." She said. Ciel grinned.

"I only wanted to say-" Ciel paused. "Forget me and Sebastian. Move on after you reach the train station." Ciel said. He had his reasons and only Sebastian knew.

"You want us to forget you two?" Lucy said. She clentched her fist. "I wont! You and Sebastian allowed me to see things differently!" Lucy said standing up. Natsu looked at her. Lucy? He thought. He had never seen Lucy go against anyone higher up. Ciel and Sebastian looked shock.

"Dont mention us to anyone. Keep your memories to yourself." Ciel said. "For the sake of us." Ciel added. Lucy was still clentching her fist.

"We agree on one condition-" Lucy said. Ciel looked up directly at her. "Answer my question." Lucy said. Ciel looked at Sebastian. Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch.

" 15 minutes." Sebastian said. Ciel looked back at Lucy.

"Go on." Ciel said. Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Lucy?" Natsu said. She looked down at him and smiled.

"After the fight when William was bowing down to Sebastian, he said something. He said 'I'd never seen the day when I would have to bow to a demon', what was that supose to mean? Why do you and Sebastian have the same pentagram on your bodies? Answer me!" Lucy said. Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Answer her, Sebastian." Ciel stopped and looked back at Lucy. "Tell no one, or you'll be in the same place as Madam Red." Ciel said. Natsu stood up and threw his arm in front of Lucy.

"Over my dead body!" Natsu said. His veins were showing, he was angry.

"Please sit. I will tell the story." Sebastian said. "Two years ago I met my toung master. He was in a very sticky situation. I helped him and he claimed me as his. The pentagrams are so we dont get lost or loose each other. Ever since that day I have been know as the demon." Sebastian lied. He was hoping nobody but Ciel would notice.

"Lies!" This time it was Natsu. "A human would die from the wounds from yesterday. Answer us honestly." Natsu said. Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"They are a lot smarter than excepted. I will tell them the truth." Ciel grinned at Sebastian. "My butler is a demon. I made a deal with him. The pentagrams are our way of staying loyal to one another. Havent you noticed he isnt human?" Ciel said flatly.

"I have. He seemed unearthly." Lucy said. "So, your really a demon?" Lucy asked Sebastian. He smiled. Natsu looked at Ciel.

"Your secret is safe with us." Natsu smiled. Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, Im merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian said.

"Ah-ha! That phrase is a good one." Natsu said.

"Another thing. We cant stay in touch." Ciel said. "To protect you." Ciel said. "Our time is up. Sebastian prepare the carriage." Ciel got up and walked over to the door.

"Natsu. We have to go get dressed and find Happy." Lucy said standing up. Lucy had completely forgot about Happy.

"Happy is alright. That Bard guy watched and took car of him." Natsu said. Lucy smiled and walked over to the door. She opened it and went to the room. She quickly got dressed. She didnt want Natsu to walk in again. She got dressed just in time. Finally she walked out. Natsu and Happy were out the door, dressed and ready. "What took so long, Luce?" Natsu smiled. Lucy blushed and shut the door.

"Shall we go?" Lucy asked. Natsu smiled and so did Happy.

"Lucy!" Happy jumped on Lucy. "I havent seen you for a day!" Happy was excited to see Lucy. Natsu, Happy and Lucy walked to the front door.

"Goodbye Phantomhive Manor!" Lucy shouted. They walked out the door to find the carriage ready.

"Are you coming or what?" Ciel said from the carriage. Natsu and Lucy went into the carriage. Happy went into Lucys bag. He liked it in there. Ciel stared at them for a moment. "Dont forget what we agreed on." Ciel said breaking the silence. Lucy looked at him, her eyes were watery. She leaned over to Ciel and hugged him.

"You dont have to be so strong. It will be okay." Lucy said releasing grip of Ciel. Ciel blushed a bit. Her words? They have so much meaning to them. Ciel thought. Ciel looked at Natsu.

"Thank you. Have a nice life." Ciel said. The carriage stopped. Natsu opened the door.

"You too." Natsu said. Lucy walked out. Sebastian was out the door. Lucy wrapped her arms around him.

"Take care of Ciel, for me." Lucy said. She released her grip. Natsu was standing there. He looked jealous. Sebastian leaned into Lucy. Was her going to kiss her? Natsu thought. He put his hand inbetween them.

"Lets go, Lucy. Our friends are waiting." Natsu dragged Lucy away. The carriage moved. Off went Sebastian and Ciel to the funeral. Natsu and Lucy walked over to the train station. "Hey Lucy-" Nastu said. Lucy looked at Natsu. Natsu leaned into her and kissed her. Lucy was shocked. "I will never let anyone hurt you." Natsu said. Lucy blushed. It took a forever from him to actually kiss her, Lucy thought.

"They liiiiike each other!" Happy said peeking out from Lucy's bag. Lucy turned red.

"You damn cat!" Lucy yelled. They were back to themselves. On the train Nastu fell asleep and so did Lucy. They returned home without question. Natsu and Lucy had to lie about the job they did. Back in England, Ciel and Sebastian attended the funeral. They moved on with their lives. Natsu and Lucy dont talk about it only think it. Sebastian, on occasion, messes with Ciel about Natsu and Lucy. In all, They continued living, without keeping in touch with one another, Lucy asks Crux about the current state of the Phantomhive manor. Nothing tragic has came up yet. And about the kiss between Natsu and Lucy was also forgotten. Lucy was too sleep deprived and Natsu has a memory of a goldfish.

The End


	12. Chapter XII: Reunion

Natsu and Lucy headed on with their day after a nice, easy job. It wasn't their average day, it was their work day. "You know Natsu, you don't always have to come on a job with me." Lucy said. Natsu looked over at her and smiled.

"Were a team though. It wouldn't be right if I let you have all the fun now would it. Right Happy?" Natsu asked Happy. Lucy blushed a light rosy pink. "And we did kick that guys ass." Natsu added.

"Aye sir!" Happy responded. Natsu then laughed at him. They continued on their path back to Magnolia. They had prepped for the Magic Games for a few days. After Lucy's spirits wasted the three months they had to train, the next day was the beginning of the Magic Games. Lucy had decided to pay her rent now instead of coming back. Natsu just liked to tag along and defeat the enemy. They reached Fairy Tail, the old shack from years ago. This year at the magic games they were going to be number one. After spending some time on Sirius Island, they needed to catch up. They walked into the old shack and everyone greeted them. Cana was drinking as a celebration for their return (Not like she doesn't drink for celebrations, she drinks for everything) Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane were sitting at a table. Concidering that Lisanna died years ago she returned when the group went to Edolas and ever since that, Elfman and Mirajane have promised to keep her safe. Alzack and Bisca were playing with there daughter, Asuka in the far corner of the shack. Erza was on a mission and Gray was being strangled with Juvias love. Lucy sat at one of the tables and put her head on the table. Natsu noticed she looked down, so he went over and sat next to her.

"Whats wrong Luce?" He asked, looking at her. She looked up. She had a red patch on her forehead from hitting her head too hard on the table.

"I just have a headache." She stood up and placed a hand on her head. "I think I'm going to go home." She said. Natsu stopped her before she walked past him and placed his hand on her forehead. Lucy blushed.

"You don't seem to have a fever." He felt his own head. "Nope." Lucy brushed past him. She continued to walk as her head ached. "How about I walk you home?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head. As Natsu and Lucy walked to Lucy's house, her head started to feel better. "How do you feel?" Natsu asked.

"Better. Maybe it was just the room." Lucy thought for a moment. She looked up at her window, she saw a shadow moving her curtains. She hit Natsu's arm and pointed up. Natsu looked up. "T-Thers someone in my house." Lucy said pointing at the shadow. Natsu clenched his fist and jumped up to the window. He opened it. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled as he crawled through the window and into Lucy's house. Lucy ran through the doors and her landlord was right at the door.

"Lucy. Do you have today's rent?" She asked. Her landlord was short, like dwarf sized. Lucy didn't have time for this. She reached in her pocket and pulled out money. It so happened to be her rent amount as she ran past her. Her landlord grabbed her arm and pulled her down. Lucy landed on her butt.

"I really need to get to my room." Lucy said in a whinny voice. Natsu was the only thing on her mind. The landlord put a hand on her hip.

"I just wanted to say a hunk of a guy and a young kid stopped by today. I don't know if they left yet so.." She said as Lucy ran past her. A kid and a man? Alzack and Bisca never asked me to babysit today, and they could of asked me instead of going to my house. Lucy ran up the stairs and opened the door. Natsu was sitting on her armchair and in the shadows were two chairs. Lucy tried catching her breath. She pulled out a random spirit key, only hoping it wasn't Aquarius.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed the key. "Don't worry, they are friends of ours." He smiled. Lucy put her key back, she took a glance and was grateful Natsu stopped her, it was Aquarius. Lucy shut the door behind her.

"Sorry for intruding your home, a nice place I may add." One shadow said. There was a hint of white that outlined a face.

"Yes, a lovely place. Not exactly to my liking but lovely for a girl." The other shadow spoke. There was a glisen of blue and gold. Lucy looked back at the light switch.

"Lucy, you remember-" Natsu said as Lucy turned on the light. There they were, the famous Earl and butler. "Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive." Natsu said, gesturing towards them. Lucy felt weak at the knees, it was really them. Ciel sat in a pink armchair with his legs crossed and holding his cane. He was wearing a blue newer outfit. Lucy adored his little hat. Sebastian was standing right next to him. Same hair, clothes and pale skin. "Dont they look exactly like we left them." Natsu stood up. "Sebastian can get a little bit more sun though." Natsu added, walking over and patted Sebastian's shoulder.

"You two have changed. matured, not aged." Sebastian said. Ciel stood up.

"Enough with the talk." Ciel said. Sebastian put his hand to his heart.

"Yes." Sebastian paused. "We are on our way to Noah's Ark Circus and we-" Sebastian laughed a bit. "Got lost." He put his head down in shame as Ciel just looked at him.

"What kind of demon cant find a damn circus." Ciel said. Natsu laughed as Lucy sat down.

"So you cant find a circus?" Lucy asked. Then her eyes glistened with excitement. "Did you guys come here to take us to a circus and visit each other?" Lucy sparkled.

"No." Ciel said. "We werent even planning to visit you." Ciel added. There was a crack sound. Natsu looked around.

"What was that?" Natsu looked at Lucy. Her pride snapped and she just sank into her seat. "Um.. Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu scratched his head.

"I-I cant believe they werent planning to see us again." Lucy stood up and pointed at a far jar with change in it."You see that! That is my savings to see you two again!" Lucy yelled. Ciel stepped back, sweat broke on his cheek.

"My lord." Sebastian looked at him. Ciel turned and looked at Sebastian. "Are you scared? Of a girl?" Sebastian chuckled.

"As if!" Ciel gulped and looked at the angry Lucy. Natsu stood back, scared of Lucy. If only Happy were here to say 'scary Lucy'. Ciel turned towards Natsu. "Any chance you know where this circus is?" Ciel avoided eye contact with Lucy.

"No clue. Never heard of it." Natsu said. Lucy looked over at Natsu. Natsu did a little girly 'epp' sound and hid behind the armchair.

"You know-" Lucy turned her head towards Sebastian and Ciel. "You are in my house." An evil grin light on Lucy's face. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. Ciel just tried to look calm. Lucy ran to the door and locked it. "Just like we were in your manor, you are in mine!" She smiled, Natsu was still behind the armchair peeking out to see. "As of today and until today ends, you are mine." Lucy said. Ciels mouth dropped as he turned towards Sebastian.

"Can she really do this?" Ciel asked. Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Lucy, we will be glad to spend a day with you and Natsu." Sebastian smiled. Lucy smiled and clapped her hands.

"What?! Sebastian! No!" Ciel said. Sebastian looked down at him.

"Its only fair you have a break. We'll find the circus tomorrow." Sebastian said. Ciel looked towards Lucy and saw she was happy. He then sighed and sat back down.

"Where will we sleep?" Ciel asked. Lucy stopped and looked around.

"Um.. Ahh.. Hmm.." Lucy thought. Natsu stood up.

"You can sleep here!" He yelled. Lucy looked back at him.

"Here?! Where do I sleep then?" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"My place." Nastu smiled. Lucy blushed and intense red shade.

"Here is suitable." Sebastian said. Ciel looked around.

"Yes, here is fine." Ciel said. Sebastian walked to Lucy and bent down.

"Consider everything to be in place, nothing missing and completely clean." Sebastian smiled. Lucy nodded her head. She was still caught on sleeping over at Natsu's, even though she has never seen Natsu gone or never even knew he had a house. "We will leave tomorrow, bright and early. Right now it is-" Sebastian took out his pocket watch. " 9:23 in the morning." He put his pocket watch away. Lucy turned towards Natsu.

"Should they meet the rest of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"No." Ciel interrupted Lucy. "We cant let anyone know how we are." Ciel said. Sebastian looked over towards Ciel.

"Well what if you were to be in disguise?" Natsu smiled. "Like you could be.." Natsu thought for a moment.

"Don't strain yourself Natsu." Lucy said.

"Ah-ha!" He pointed to Sebastian. "You can be Kira (dark). And-" He pointed to Ciel. "You are Wakato (young one)." Natsu giggled. Sebastian then began to laugh as well. Lucy covered her mouth as she was laughing. Ciel was the only one not laughing. He had no clue what was even going on.

"Sebastian! What is going on?" Ciel asked. Sebastian stopped laughing and kneeled down to him.

"My lord. Natsu has named us from our appearances. Looks like someone needs to study more." Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "The name 'Kira' means dark and the name 'Wakato' means young one." Sebastian smiled. Ciel looked past Sebastian towards Natsu.

"And you call those names?" Ciel complained. He glanced over at Lucy who was giving him a death stare.

"We met your friends so it's only fair you meet ours." Lucy narrowed her eyes at Ciel. It was a shame, Ciel couldn't order Sebastian to kill them. Back on that night, the night when Lucy and Natsu left, Ciel promised to never kill them if they ever ran into them. Moments after that, Ciel vowed to never see them again. But what Ciel didn't know was that Sebastian planned to have a reunion with the mages. Sebastian didn't get lost from the circus, he went this way on purpose to show Ciel how stubborn he was acting. At the time, Ciel didn't know Sebastian was doing this on purpose, he only thought his butler had gotten lazy.

"Oh, Luce, they need to look like outsiders not" Natsu examined them. "Noble men." He said. Ciel and Sebastian looked down at their clothes. Ciel turned towards Sebastian.

"Seeing my butler in anything but his uniform would be new." Ciel said, having a grin on his face. Lucy walked over to her wardrobe.

"I think I have the thing." She ran her fingers through her clothes. "Ah ha!" She said pulling out a dark pair of shorts and a small yellow sweater. "I think this will fit you, Ciel." She smiled and tossed the clothes to him. Ciel picked it up. He hated the look. It wasn't anything close to what he would wear. He sighed and looked at Sebastian.

"This will do. Sebastian." Ciel said. Sebastian walked over to him and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Woo woo woo!" Lucy yelled. Sebastian stopped and looked back at her.

"Oh yes. My apologies but may you two leave for a moment. My young Lord needs to get dressed." Sebastian said. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and shrugged. They went out into the hall waiting for them.

"You know Natsu, I never even knew you had a house?" Lucy asked. Natsu smiled at Lucy.

"Me and Happy do. It's kind of small and kind of..." He thought for a moment. "Well it ain't clean." He smiled and opened the door back up. "All done?" He said. Sebastian had been buttoning up the pants that Lucy gave him. They fit very large on him which was an opportunity for Natsu to say something about her weight. Lucy just glared at Natsu, making sure he doesn't say anything.

"These clothes are far too big for me." Ciel said looking at Sebastian. Sebastian, who was use to this kind of complaining, didn't grin his teeth. Just as Natsu and Lucy remembered them to be, calm without emotion. "Sebastian, run back and get my peasant outfit." Ciel grinned a bit. "It's an order." He added. Sebastian bowed down.

"He can't run back? It'll take days!" Lucy explained. "Just wear that. It looks fine." She managed to smile but in reality, Ciel was nearly losing circulation in his lower half because of how tight the belt was on him. Lucy thought a bit harder. "Wait, what about Romeo? I'm sure you're closer to his side." She said happily. Natsu looked at Lucy's alarm clock.

"He should be at the guild, we can just sneak into his house and-" A thump interrupted Natsu Natsu glanced at the window, where the noise came from. He opened the window.

"Natsu!" Happy flew in thew the window. "Why did you leave me?" He flew in. Happy looked around the room, right into Sebastian. Happy looked up to see what he ran into. "Ahh! Its you!" Happy yelled.

"What a cute kitty. Such a perfect little paw you have." Sebastian's eyes turned into hearts. Ciel slapped Sebastian.

"Put him down." Ciel ordered Sebastian, he released Happy and cleared his throat.

"I deeply apologize for my actions." Sebastian bowed. Happy flew right out of Sebastian's hands and into Natsus.

"Why are they here?" Happy whispered to Natsu, while staring at Sebastian.

"They came to visit us." Natsu smiled. "Try to get along with them, okay?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said. Lucy looked over at Happy.

"Do you think you could go to Romeo and get some clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!" Happy said and flew out the window.

"Where is he going?" Sebastian asked.

"To Romeos." Lucy said. "He should be back in a few." She added.

"Romeo? Who is that?" Ciel asked. He turned towards Sebastian. "Isn't that one of the characters from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?"

"Indeed. You remembered from your studies." Sebastian smiled. Natsu chuckled in the back, sitting on the armchairs arm rest.

"Romeo is Macao's son." Natus laughed. "Happy should be back soon with his clothes and Romeos." Natsu smiled.

"Romeo is a cool kid, hes actually like Natsu, he uses fire power. Not exactly like Natsu's, weaker." Lucy put in a nice way. "His purple flame is inherited from Macao." Lucy added.

"Are these mages, like you guys?" Ciel asked. "What I mean-" He cleared his throat. "Are they obnoxious?" Ciel asked.

"Uhh..." Natsu thought. "No, they are normal, except for Erza. Stay far from her. Shes the devil herself." Natsu warned. Ciel gestured Sebastian to come to him.

"Did you hear that?" Ciel whispered. "This Erza, is the devil." Ciel repeated. Sebastian looked up at Natsu. "Check it out." Ciel commanded. Sebastian nodded his head.

"This Erza, is she truly the devil?" Sebastian asked. Natsu tilted his head. Lucy started to laugh.

"Shes not really the devil." Lucy chuckled. "Its just what Natsu calls her." Lucy added. Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other, feeling stupid. A thump came at the window.

"Happys back!" Natsu yelled and opened the window. Happy flew in with a big black bag. "Did you get it? The clothes?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied. "Romeos and Macaos." Happy specified. Happy dumped the black bag on the floor. A purple colored top, orange scarf, baggy white pants, a long blue and white coat, a purple button up vest, dark green pants and a dark blue turtle neck. Sebastian picked up the purple button up vest.

"Are these the clothes we wear?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Lucy picked up the dark green jeans. "These should fit you just fine." Lucy smiled and looked over at Ciel. She picked up the purple top. "This one is for you." Lucy smiled. Ciel looked at the clothes. He grabbed them out of Lucy's hand and examined them more.

"Wheres the rest?" Ciel referred to the open cut shirt.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked and grabbed the scarf and white baggy sweats. "These?" Lucy asked. Ciel looked at the clothes.

"I cant possibly wear these." Ciel stated, looking at the too much exposing clothes. "It has no shirt." Ciel pointed out.

"It'll be fine." Natsu said handing Sebastian Macao's clothes. "You only have to wear them for tomorrow." Natsu said. "You are already wearing a dress so why not wear an opened shirt?" Natsu pointed at his long button up night gown. Before Ciel could comment on Natsus comment, Sebastian interrupted.

"Im sorry to interrupt but, it is my young masters bedtime." Sebastian smiled. Lucy looked at Natsu.

"Are you ready Luce?" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed.

"Y-Yeah." Lucy said and started to head towards the door. Lucy stepped out and poked her head back in. "Sleep well." She smiled. Natsu followed her out.

"See you guys later." Natsu said and shut the door. Ciel crawled into the soft, pink bed

"I'm surprised Lucy lent the bed to us." Ciel said, tossing the covers on himself.

"Yes. It was rather incredible for how much they grew up since the last time we met." Sebastian said, folding the clothes given to them and setting them on a nearby chair.

"Sebastian." Ciel paused. "How did we end up here?" Ciel asked. Sebastian got quiet and started to chuckle. "What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Then it clicked. Ciel looked at Sebastian in a disgusted way. Sebastian gave out a chuckle. "What did you do?" Ciel asked.

"Ah.." Sebastian wiped a tear from his eyes. "We promised them we would see them again, and so, Phantomhive's never go back on their words." Sebastian said. Ciel sat up and gazed at Sebastian.

"You can sleep outside." Ciel said and turned away from Sebastian. Sebastian bowed.

"As you wish." Sebastian walked out of Lucy's room.

Over at Natsu's house:

"What?!" Lucy's mouth dropped to the dirty floor. Natsu's house had left over food everywhere, clothes on the ceiling and even Lucy's maid outfit he made her were on their first job. "What happened in here?" Lucy looked around.

"What are you talking about? It looks fine." Natsu said. Lucy looked around to see if an unknown species have been lost in here. "I have a bed set up over there." Natsu pointed. It was a cleaned off bed. Lucy looked at it.

"Where will you be sleeping?" Lucy asked. Natsu smiled.

"On my couch." He said and pointed to a pile of rubble on the floor.

"That's a couch?!" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Natsu said as he laid on the pile of trash. Lucy walked over to the bed and fell onto it.

"T-Thank you." Lucy blushed.

"You're welcome, your house is kind of being taken over by them anyway." Natsu smiled. "We have a big day tomorrow, lets get some rest, okay?" Natsu said. Lucy blushed.

":Y-Yeah. Goodnight." Lucy said and closed her eyes. She fell asleep instantly. The next day, was a big day for Sebastian and Ciel. Lucy just couldn't wait.


End file.
